El celoso Craig
by HarukaH
Summary: Todos saben que Tweek es propiedad de Craig, pero ¿Que pasa cuando Kenny solo tiene ganas de ayudar? Creek, menciones de Style y Bunny.


**Bueno :c Hola, primer fanfic (en esta pag) ;_; Hace raaato que vengo leyendo historias de South park, porque le amo, así que me dije, ¿Por qué no? 8D así que espero que les guste y me digan que tal fue n_n ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>Todos en South park conocían a Tweek Tweak, y no, no lo conocían por meritos maravillosos o porque haya salvado a una anciana de morir atropellada, le conocen por el hecho de que su exageración alcanza niveles más allá de lo normal, es la clase de persona que piensa que si pisa a una hormiga, el alma de esta resurgirá e ira en su búsqueda TODAS LAS NOCHES. Pero deben entenderlo, nadie quiere que un fantasma te aceche, y menos si es el de una hormiga.<p>

Kenny está al frente suyo, con expresión aburrida, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él el que se encuentra a Tweek de la nada? ¡Coño! No es que le desagradase el pequeñín, de hecho si no tuviese novio le habría colocado en el trasero "Mi próximo logro" Y lo haría, si no fuera porque Butters le arrancaría las bolas de un mordisco, y no de los mordiscos bonitos, no, uno sangriento y poco agradable, no podía creer como nadie se daba cuenta de la fiera que almacenaba Butters dentro.

¡En fin! Ese no es el puto caso. El puto caso es que lleva media hora tratando de sacarle alguna palabra al joven cafeinómano, ¡Pero nooooo! Él sólo está allí temblando, jalando los botones mal acomodados de su camisa y sufriendo de un tic en su ojo derecho.

–Tweek –Se decide a hablar Kenny, ya era suficiente–La verdad es que es agradable pasar tiempo contigo y todo… Pero, ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? –Tiene que ser cuidadoso, cualquier palabra brusca y Tweek creerá que quiere matarlo y dejarlo sordo.

–¡GAH! –Sale de su pequeño trance y dirige la mirada hacia el otro rubio– Y-yo… C-creo q-que ¡NGGH! Q-que Craig se en-enojo conmigo –Suelta por fin, Kenny roda los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, ¿Tucker enojado con Tweek? ¡Joder, si primero le limpiaba el culo con la lengua a enojarse con él! Calma, Kenny, esto debe tener una explicación.

– ¿Y por qué crees eso?– Indaga pacientemente, con una sonrisa que tiene la intención de calmar a su paranoico amigo.

–B-bueno… H-hoy en el a-almuerzo fu-fue a traerme un c-café ¡AGH! Y…Y… y C-cartman ha empuja-do a K-Kyle encima m-mío, cuando é-él volvió, me vio ¡NYA! C-cargando a Ky-le –Explico el rubio lo más calmado que pudo, aunque sus manos no pudiesen mantenerse ni siete segundos quietas.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapa de los labios de McCormick, ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? El marica de Craig es un celoso de mierda, después de Stan, ese es uno que no tiene comparación, la última vez que "Rozó" el trasero de Kyle, Stan le quebró la columna vertebral de una patada.

– ¿Le explicaste a Craig lo que pasó? Fue solamente un malentendido, y Craig es un buen entendedor… creo.

Tweek niega con la cabeza, ¡¿Explicarle?! ¿Y si le acusa de ser un mentiroso y lo deja para siempre? ¿Y si Kyle se enamoró de él y monta una película para quedarse con sus cómodas piernas que le cargaron por unos dos segundos? ¿Y si Craig mata a Cartman y…? Bueno, eso no suena tan mal, ¡PERO HAY MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES NEGATIVAS! ¡TWEEK QUIERE A CRAIG POR ENCIMA DE TODO!

–¡GAH! –El joven empieza a jalarse sus cabellos mientras tiembla sin control, el inmortal no tiene ni puta idea de lo que tiene que hacer en estos momentos, así que opta, primero, por retirar las manos de Tweek del maltrato de su cuero cabelludo, toma sus manos con delicadeza y las desprende lentamente, no puede dejar a Tweek sólo allí, si Craig se da cuenta de que el pequeño sufrió un ataque en su presencia y no lo ayudó, será torturado eternamente y perseguido hasta el infierno para ser rematado, no no no, ¡Él no puede morir el día de hoy! ¡TIENE UNA CITA CON BUTTERS QUE SEGURAMENTE RESULTARA EN…! En mimos, besitos dulces, caricias… ¡Y SEXO! ¡Kenny no puede perderse una sesión de sexo!

Cuando logra su labor, mantiene las manos del tembloroso chico entre las suyas, no sea que vuelva a agredirse a si mismo, cuando está a punto de hablarle y decirle que todo estará bien, una voz gruesa y amenazante se escucha, haciendo quedar estáticos tanto a Kenny como a Tweek.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces, McCormick?

¿Saben? Kenny ya está seguro de que este día es una mierda, primero se muere rebelándose por las escaleras, luego se entera de que Karen está coqueteando con un amiguillo de su curso, coño, cuando pille a ese canijo… Después, se encuentra con un lunático y no tiene posibilidades de evadirlo (De hecho si pudo hacerlo, podría haberse suicidado con el autobús que pasaba a toda velocidad, pero creyó que hablar con Tweek no sería tan terrible) y ahora, está en la posición menos sexual de su vida, pero es la más comprometedora, con el novio de Craig Tucker, el mismo Craig que lo uso como saco de boxeo, el mismo que lo lanzo al aire para ir a parar a un ventilador a toda velocidad, el mismo que lo desmembró cuando se enteró de que él y Tweek habían sido asignados en el mismo proyecto de economía.

Ese Craig, que estaba acompañado de un muy hijo de puta Cartman, un sorprendido Clyde y un resignado Token.

–¡G-GAH! ¡C-CRAIG! ¡E-ESTO NO ES L-LO QUE PA-PARECE! N-NO Q-QUIERO SO-SONAR DE M-MANERA CLICHÉ P-P-PERO J-JA-JAMÁS ¡HNG! T-TE SERÍA INFIEL– Se excusa Tweek, el moreno es completamente consciente de que Tweek no le sería infiel, joder, sabía que era un súper partido, pero no era exactamente por eso, le había dejado claro a todo el mundo que Tweek le pertenecía e incluso le haría tatuar su nombre si no fuese porque Tweek le explicó de cuantas maneras podría ser asesinado por una aguja con tinta, NADIE se metía con su propiedad, y ante sus ojos estaba el único pendejo que OSABA tocar a SU novio.

– ¿Lo ves? Te lo he dicho, no es que yo haya tenido que ver en aquel terrible incidente entre el judío y Tweek, es que Kyle es una puta que se lanza en los brazos de cualquiera, ¡Como Kenny! Pero Tweek no desaprovecha sus oportunidades, mira que hay que ser… –Cartman es inmediatamente silenciado por Craig, quien lo toma de sus ropas con una sola mano y lo acerca a él, con esos ojos azules amenazantes, que solo él sabe poner.

–Escúchame bien, gordo de mierda, me viene importando muy poco con quien se revuelquen el marica de Broflovski o la puta de Kenny, saca a Tweek de tus asquerosas oraciones o yo te limpiare la lengua con una jodida moto sierra–Cuando Craig lo suelta, Cartman se va corriendo enseguida, y cuando ya está lo suficientemente lejos para que Craig no lo alcance (O eso cree él) le lanza un "MALDITO COMEVERGA" pero de eso se ocupará Craig después.

Clyde está en un dilema ¿Debe defender a Tweek o debe atacarlo? Porque sabe que Kenny es un pervertido, pero aún lo tiene agarrado de las manos y el nervioso chico no ha hecho nada por soltarse, mira a Token en búsqueda de una respuesta pero el afroamericano está sosteniendo la chaqueta azul de Craig con una mano antes de que este cometa una locura… De nuevo.

Kenny al fin sale de su… transe, y suelta a Tweek quien empieza a correr lejos, Craig mira a Clyde con ojos amenazadores y el castaño sabe que debe alcanzar a Tweek si no quiere morir junto con Kenny.–Yo… yo iré por Tweek, lo invitaré a comer tacos, ¿Alguien quiere tacos?–Pregunta.

–¡CRAIG, DÉJAME EXPLICARTE! –Cuando mira a Kenny, este está siendo abordado por Craig, quien no duda en saltar encima suyo para empezar a estrellar su cabeza contra el pavimento, pidiendo una explicación coherente antes de que le reviente el cráneo, lo cual es irónico porque eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo.

–Supongo que yo –Dice Token rascándose la nuca– Craig, te esperaremos en la cafetería de los padres de Tweek, ya sabes, si lo alcanzamos y…

–¡…ENTONCES HA VENIDO LLORANDO, DICIENDO QUE SOY MUY SABIO Y QUE QUIERE UNO DE MIS CONSEJOS PARA QUE LE PERDONES! –Token escucha a Kenny rogar por su vida y explicar a medias la situación de antes, pero para su mala suerte, Craig no le cree una mierda, le tiene terminantemente prohibido a su pareja acercarse a Kenneth, Y NUNCA LE HACE CASO, pero de lo que sí está seguro es de que Tweek tiene muy presente de que la única sabiduría que tiene Kenny la ha obtenido del kamasutra y del internet.

Cuando el de ojos azules oscuros está completamente seguro de que Kenny está muerto, se levanta de su cuerpo inerte y le hace su típica señal al cadáver desfigurado del rubio, y es que le tenía que quedar claro que Tweek no era compartible.

Unas horas después, Tweek está en el regazo de Craig en la cafetería, mientras Token tiene una cara de desagrado ante esa escena y Clyde está comiéndose todos los tacos que le compró a Tweek pero que este le negó cuando se tranquilizó. De repente, escuchan que la puerta principal del local es fuertemente abierta, el señor Tweak se lleva las manos a la cintura y está dispuesto a regañar al pendejo/a que ha golpeado tan fuerte la puerta de su preciado negocio, pero quien lo hizo entra a toda velocidad antes de que pueda regañarle, se aproxima a la mesa del Team Craig–¡TWEEK! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS es eso de que cargaste a Kyle en tus piernas?! –Stan está furibundo, ahora que el rubio lo piensa bien, cuando Cartman empujo a Kyle, Stan no estaba con ellos, el gordo debe haber creado otra de sus retorcidas historias.

Y, como es obvio, todos sabemos que si hay alguien que se iguale a Craig en celos, ese es Stan Marsh.


End file.
